Crise du logement
by electra-natchios
Summary: CHAP UNIQUE : un cross-over parodique avec plein de persos de CLAMP


**Crise du logement**

Tour de Tokyo

La nuit est tombée sur Tokyo, la pleine lune a envahi le ciel, écrasante, luminescente et magnifique. Tout semble calme mais ce n'est qu'une apparence. Le vent se lève et fait ondoyer les capes de 2 silhouettes qui se découpent au dernier étage de la tour de Tokyo. La main d'une des silhouettes surgit et attrape le visage de l'autre silhouette.

-« Le temps est venu, mon cher Kamui, nous allons nous affronter. J'ai hâte de goûter de nouveau à ton sang ; tu es si délicieux ».

-« Fuma…Je te sauverai malgré toi. Tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde ».

-« Pauvre petit Kamui…je suis avec Kakyo ».

-« Quoi !!!! Tu me trompes avec ce légume !!! Espèce de salaud ! Tu vas me payer ça !! »

Kamui jeta sa cape au vent et fit jaillir deux paires d'ailes noires membraneuses et luisantes de son dos ainsi qu'une épée de la paume de sa main.

-« Tu vas aller rejoindre ta sœur Kotori ».

Les deux hommes se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre (). Soudain, une voix enfantine perça la nuit : « Pouvoir du sceau sacré, libère ta puissance, je te l'ordonne. Carte du Feu, apparaît ».

Une colonne de feu sépara les 2 adversaires. Une petite fille atterrit entre eux brandissant un sceptre et dans une tenue que n'aurait pas renié Hokuto : petit short bleu et chapeau à clochette.

-« Euh, dit-elle d'une petite voix, vous n'êtes pas des cartes de Clow, hein ? » Une autre voix enfantine sortit de l'ascenseur qui venait d'arriver : « vas-y Sakura, tu es la plus forte et la plus belle ».

Grosse goutte sur la tête de Sakura. « Mais tu vas me lâcher avec ta caméra, je combats moi, c'est sérieux !! ».

Un homme s'approcha d'elle : « Viens avec moi, petite fille, tu risques d'être blessée ».

-« Kushanagi, laisse cette enfant tout de suite ou je te lâche Inuki aux fesses. 14 ans, c'est pas encore assez jeune pour toi ».

-« Mais si bibiche, j'arrive. Aïe !! Inuki, pas mon treillis !! ».

Brusquement, une force psychique balaya l'étage (qui commençait à se peupler ), tout le monde chercha à se raccrocher à ce qu'il pouvait.

-« Sorata, lâche moi !!! » hurla Arashi.

Une silhouette surgit de l'ombre « Vous êtes tous ridicules !! J'ai hâte de pouvoir détruire Tokyo ». Celui qui venait de parler était un très jeune enfant aux cheveux violet coiffé d'une casquette (c'est Rin de Please Save My Earth).

-« Euh, c'est une soirée « Les enfants sont de sortie ou quoi ? » demanda Sorata.

-« Tokyo ? ironisa Fuma. Va jouer avec tes cubes, morveux. Nous, c'est l'humanité qu'on va détruire ». rires sadiques des dragons de la terre****

Fuma : « Bon, si ça ne vous dérange pas, on a un combat à livrer. Allez, oups, tout ce qui n'est pas dragon du ciel ou de la terre rentre chez lui et va se coucher ».

-« Méchant, commença à pleurnicher Sakura, Yué, Kerobero, venez m'aider ».

Un être et un lion ailés vinrent se poser sur la tour. Un « YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII » perçant vrilla les tympans de tout le monde et une tornade aux cheveux roses bondit sur Yué puis recula. « Oups, je m'ai gour » dit la tornade qui repartit aussitôt.

Yué, vite remis, demanda : « Oui, maîtresse, tu nous as appelés ? Que veux tu ? ».

Fuma : « Je ne sais pas si la naine a besoin de toi mon grand mais moi j'ai plein d'idées de ce qu'on pourrait faire ensemble comme…. »

Fuma ne finit pas sa phrase

Fin N1 :

Kamui l'assomma d'un coup d'épée : « Allez, on rentre à la maison. On va régler ça tous les deux ». Il traîna Fuma par la cape. Les dragons se regardèrent et partirent ensemble : -« Bon, on s'entretuera un autre jour ».

Lionel arriva à ce moment tenant une carte de Clow à la main. Il approcha tout rougissant : « Tiens, Sakura, je l'ai capturé pour toi ». « Merci Lionel » répondit Sakura en se jetant à son cou. jets de vapeur sortant des oreilles de Lionel, gros soupir de Tiffany .

Ils partirent tous ensemble pour aller manger une glace (voir une dizaine pour Kero et Yué).

Rin resta tout seul sur le dernier étage de la tour, il concentra toutes ses forces et… : « Mamannnnnnnnnnnnnnnn » se mit-il à hurler en pleurnichant.

Fin N2 :

Un effroyable craquement se produisit. Sous le poids de tout ce petit monde (ça pèse un Kerobero), le dernier étage de la tour céda, il avait déjà subit de nombreuses batailles et les poutrelles métalliques n'étaient plus toutes jeunes.

Tous les protagonistes tombèrent, les morceaux de métal les empêchèrent de s'échapper et ils moururent tous écrasés.

Ben oui, parfois on a en ras le bol des persos et on a envie de tous les tuer O.o

Auteurs de manga, soyez gentils, pensez à cette pauvre tour, faites combattre vos persos ailleurs.


End file.
